From the Heart
by Lady Tsuru27
Summary: Souichi finally comes to be honest with himself, and decides to show a heartbroken Tetsuhiro that he does love him. Yaoi, LEMON, oneshot


**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Tyrant Falls in Love**_**. I am only borrowing it for… personal reasons… heheheh…**

**Warnings: Sex scene ahead. You have been warned. Also, it's yaoi. But I shouldn't have to tell you that! ;)**

**Pairing: Souichi x Tetsuhiro**

**Summary: Souichi finally lets go of his inhibitions and, in doing so, shows Tetsuhiro what he is unable to put into words.**

**Notes: I'm getting really impatient for the next chapter of the manga… What a cliffhanger! Anyway, I'll tell you right now that Souichi is on top in this story. It's not that I'm completely reversing their roles here; it's just that I think they should flip-flop every once in a while. I mean, neither of them seems like the type to exclusively top or bottom. So far, laurabryannan1's **_**The Turning**_** is the only fic like this I've ever seen. It's an excellent piece of work, and I thought that I would add my own rendition of a Sou x Tetsu sex scene to the site to sort of rally support for the pairing. Love it, hate it, flame me, whatever. It just needed to be posted! It's been driving me crazy! …Ahem… Without further insane rants, here it is! Enjoy! ^_^**

XXXXX

It hadn't taken that long to find him. After the scene in the apartment with Masaki, Souichi had dashed off with many a curse to find Tetsuhiro. _"I hope I get there before that insidious bastard!" _was the main thought that had raced through his mind, but in the end there was no need to worry about Masaki.

He found Tetsuhiro sitting on a swing in the nearby park. The man was hunched over, his shoulders shaking. He looked for all the world like he was about to completely lose it. The sight brought a sharp pain to Souichi's chest, sucking the air out of his lungs. Masaki's words rang loud and clear in his head, accusing him of being harsh and heartless. He willed the voice away; rather, he mentally drop-kicked it into the middle of next week. He didn't want to hear such foolishness.

In his mind, he hadn't been heartless at all. However, it had taken him a while to figure out why. As he stood at the park gate, staring at his suffering kouhai, he realized the truth. He was indeed in love with Tetsuhiro. He had just been afraid to admit it.

It was a concept he had struggled with for a long time, though he never wanted to admit that there was a problem at all. He had felt safer with the notion that Tetsuhiro was blackmailing him. Every time the man had sex with him, Souichi believed that it was just that: sex, and nothing more. The soft words, the gentle caresses and loving looks… he thought they had all been lies. It was a comforting thought at first, but gradually it became painful.

The truth was that it was agony to think that Tetsuhiro didn't love him.

Souichi was a hard man, and he liked to think that he was perfectly put together inside. He was like an island; untouchable, and unable to fall. Then he had been exposed to Tetsuhiro's devotion. It was difficult for him. He wanted to protect himself by building that wall. He had likened Tetsuhiro with the lascivious professor who had molested him years before. However, it was becoming harder and harder to make the comparison.

This night, under the buzzing street lamp, surrounded by silence and cool air, Souichi realized that Tetsuhiro's sexual attentions had been much more than physical actions. With every kiss, Tetsuhiro had tried to tell Souichi how much he loved him. With every touch, he begged to be loved. Knowing that, Souichi was willing to admit that he might have seemed a little harsh.

Just a little.

Now he was ready to face his emotions. He was ready to tell his kouhai how much he loved him. Biting his lower lip, he briefly wondered how best to go about it. Tetsuhiro was very upset, and it would be difficult to approach him. He might even run away. Souichi allowed himself a little growl of frustration; Tetsuhiro really was **too **sensitive sometimes, he thought. Deciding on a course of action, he squared his shoulders and took off with a firm step. He was determined to say what he had to say, and nothing was going to stop him.

XXXXX

It was hard to believe, but Souichi was actually standing in front of Tetsuhiro. Looking up at his senpai, Tetsuhiro almost couldn't comprehend that this was real. It seemed that Souichi was almost a figment of his imagination; his vision was so blurred, it appeared as if the world were veiled from him by his inner pain.

Souichi didn't say a word. Tetsuhiro sniffed, wiping his eyes on his sleeve, and then gasped as he was suddenly jerked to a standing position by his arm. "S- Senpai…" was all he managed to choke out before he found himself running through the park, past the gate, and down the street. It was surreal. He didn't know how or why he had started to run. Souichi had just pulled, and he had obeyed, just as he always obeyed.

Anger welled in him now. What game was his senpai playing? What did he think he was doing, dragging him off into the night like this after he had just finished telling him, essentially, to go to hell? He began to wonder if he should stop running, if he should dig his heels into the ground and refuse to budge until he got an explanation. However, his senpai's hand tightening painfully around his wrist stopped him.

On they ran; through the streets, past the mostly-closed shops and houses with darkened windows, and finally to their apartment. The door was still ajar, and Souichi rammed through it without stopping. Tetsuhiro almost let out a surprised yelp at the loud bang. However, the door was quickly forgotten when Souichi slammed open his own bedroom door and practically threw Tetsuhiro onto the bed.

"Sen-" again, Tetsuhiro found himself interrupted. However, it wasn't a fist or a shout that interrupted him. It was his senpai's soft mouth, pressing harshly onto his own. His eyes went wide—he was sure they were the size of baseballs at this point. Both men were still panting hard from the run, and the kiss was very brief. Another brief kiss followed it rapidly, then another and another. Soon Tetsuhiro was trying to catch his breath for a completely different reason. Still, Souichi showed no sign of stopping.

The kissing continued, frenziedly, until Tetsuhiro wasn't sure which way was up. He got the feeling that Souichi was trying desperately to tell him something with his kisses. It was dizzying, and a bit frightening. It was almost as if Souichi were trying to ask him for something.

Tetsuhiro wasn't sure what that something was, but he wanted to let his senpai know that he was listening. Slowly, shakily, he reached up to wrap his arms around Souichi's slender frame. He didn't press his senpai to him; he simply held him, letting go of his hurt feelings and finally relaxing into the kisses. Immediately, they slowed.

"_He was waiting for me to listen…" _Tetsuhiro thought. The kisses finally became one kiss, and Souichi's tongue entered Tetsuhiro's mouth.

"_I'm sorry," _seemed to be the message, as Souichi gently explored and tasted, never going too deep. His hands roamed as gently as his tongue, coming up to caress Tetsuhiro's face and to stroke his chest. They played with his hair, smoothed over his hips, and circled his wrists.

"_You hurt me…" _Tetsuhiro thought, resisting from returning the kiss, _"I thought I would die when you said those things…" _

The hands reached lower, stroking his thighs and his manhood. Tetsuhiro gasped into the warm mouth covering his own. Was his senpai really prepared to go that far, after all he'd said? _"I didn't mean it," _he could almost hear it in his mind as the kiss deepened, the tongue becoming more insistent.

"_Please… don't play with me…" _Tetsuhiro gently raised his tongue to engage Souichi's.

"_I won't," _the invading tongue wrapped around his.

Finally, Souichi broke the kiss. They were both out of breath again, and Tetsuhiro opened his eyes. Souichi was looking at him with the most peculiar expression. It was still dark in the room, but the weak light coming from the living room showed that Souichi looked concerned. He looked as if he wasn't entirely sure of himself.

It was a brief glimpse into his senpai's face. A firm squeeze on his member drew a moan from him and forced him to tilt his head back and close his eyes. _"Let me do this," _the hand seemed to say, squeezing again. Tetsuhiro gave his assent as a small whine in the back of his throat. Souichi leaned down and kissed his neck, nipping and licking gently.

Foreplay was brief. Souichi was a meticulous man, but he was also very impatient. Tetsuhiro almost grinned when his senpai pushed his legs up and leaned over him. _"My Senpai's so hasty," _he thought, a small smile tugging at one corner of his mouth.

A light kiss found his lips, seeming to say, _"I can't wait any longer." _

A moan from Tetsuhiro answered, _"Go ahead." _

Souichi wasted no time in preparing him. His long, slender, saliva-coated fingers probed in just the right way, making Tetsuhiro dizzy again as they pressed into him. When the time came for actual intercourse, Souichi was very slow and gentle at first. There was still pain—after all, Tetsuhiro couldn't even remember the last time he'd been on bottom. However, it was a refreshing pain. It was like a blast of cold air to the face, or the shock of scalding water upon entering a bath. He gasped, drawing in breath slowly and shakily, trying his best to stay still as he was impaled.

When Souichi pulled out slightly and thrust in again, Tetsuhiro couldn't help but cry out a little. He welcomed the burning sensation gratefully; it hurt less than the emotional agony he had suffered through for years. Now his senpai was actually above him, inside of him, and thrusting gently with a look of utter bliss on his face. He looked like he might lose himself, and Tetsuhiro was right behind him in that sense.

Tetsuhiro became aware that he was whimpering "Senpai…" every time he was entered. For a moment he thought that he must sound pathetic, but he didn't care. Souichi's pace was speeding up. If the message of the first few moments had been _"I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you…" _the message now was _"Don't you ever run away from me like that again!" _

"N- never!" he couldn't help panting aloud, "Never again, S- Senpai! I- I swear!"

"_Promise it!" _a harsh thrust ground into his most sensitive spot, and made him suddenly see stars.

"I promise!"

"_Good," _his mouth was covered in another kiss, as Souichi leaned over and changed his pace again. This time he was coming into him with deep, hard, slow thrusts. Tetsuhiro could hardly stand it. He threw his head back wantonly, trying to meet each thrust with an upward jerk of his hips, but failing quickly.

"Senpai!" he couldn't hold out any longer. Tetsuhiro came hard, shuddering and letting out a cry of ecstasy when he realized that Souichi was also in the throes of climax. To have his senpai come inside of him was a strange feeling, but he loved it. The physical release was nothing compared to the emotional release of realizing that it was Souichi who did this to him. Souichi wanted him; he took pleasure in him, and Tetsuhiro cried out to the heavens in joy.

They stayed still for a long moment, staring at each other with dazed eyes. Finally, Souichi leaned down and whispered, "Tetsuhiro…" before kissing him. Hearing his first name spoken like that by his senpai, Tetsuhiro looked up and stared, dumbfounded. Those four syllables were spoken with such uncharacteristic tenderness. They seemed to say, _"I love you." _

As he stared into his senpai's eyes, Tetsuhiro couldn't stop tears from coming to his own. "D- do you… mean it?" he whispered, barely able to control the flow as they spilled down his cheeks and soaked his ears.

Souichi only reached up to wipe the saline trails away, then kissed him again. _"Of course I mean it," _he gave a light nip to Tetsuhiro's bottom lip, _"Idiot…" _Tetsuhiro cried out then, choking out a few sobs before reaching up to grab hold of Souichi's neck and shoulders and pulling him close. Souichi just let himself be cuddled, reaching down to stroke his kouhai's waist soothingly. He finally understood just how Tetsuhiro felt. He was crying in relief and happiness, and Souichi didn't try to calm him. In that moment, he was content to just lie there and listen to Tetsuhiro's beating heart—a heart that was perhaps too big, too full of love. He swore he could actually feel it radiating warmth, and he only half-heartedly tried to reason with himself, telling himself almost playfully that he was getting too soft.

Turning his head, Souichi absent-mindedly kissed his lover's neck. Then he opened his eyes.

Masaki was standing in the doorway.

Souichi froze, absolutely stunned. Tetsuhiro noticed, turned his head to ask what was wrong, and froze as well. Masaki looked as if he had been frozen for quite some time. "Uh…" the blonde man finally managed to say, his face bright red, "I… uh… T- the door… it was open…" With that, he spun around on his heel and marched back towards the front entrance, "You people really… really… need to close your door…" he said just before it closed behind him.

XXXXX

**The End**

XXXXX

**Well? Was it too terrible? I tried to keep everyone in character here. As for the ending… well, I like to end things on a humorous note. ^_^ **


End file.
